clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LizardMaster178
I can make it Hey LM178, just to say that I can probably make it to your party. so yeah, see you there... maybe. Party Please close the party or you will be blocked as said in the Club Penguin Wiki:Party Policy. I am just warning you, not harrasing as it is not my desicion but I have to block you if you break it as that is what admins have to do. Thank You. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 11:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) iPod Wiki Logo Here you are. Hi Can you pleasee join chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I finished your picture! Like it? Waddle on! Starpuffle00 The Wiki I made the Wiki, could you just help me get a logo? Thanks, just contact me on the chat Sniffybear2 (talk) 13:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Super Miron Hello LizardMaster178, Please stop editing Super Miron's user page- and other users' user pages as well- immedietly. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Super Miron Oh, all right, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter LizardMaster178! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Change it Hi i'm not going to unban you or change the ban you were being rude and Chat Mods did warn you about using caps. you know it is Apj Thanks! Thanks for the Easter Gift! I loved it! Thanks! -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 13:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter! Hi Lizard, Thanks for the message. Have a happy easter! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Easter! Thanks, I like it! Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 13:31, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter ! Please don't send me this , as i don't celebrate it . Thank you . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 13:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) No subject http://images.wikia.com/smtest/images/d/df/MironLizard.png (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 15:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Easter! Hi LizardMaster178! Thanks for the Gift you sent to Me! I really Like it! Thanks! --Mariocart25 (talk) 18:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:BAN Hi Lizardmaster, I saw Dororo changed your ban again due to block evasion. Did you evade a block? Before I can shorten your ban, you should contact Dororo for more information, cause if you did evade a ban, I dont think I can shorten your ban :( Hope you understand -- Dps04talk 16:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, LizardMaster178!! :D You're Welcome You are welcome!! :) -Twinkie Happy Easter! RE: Moderator Day Hi Lizard, You did NOT win. I know this because of the following things: #The moderator day has already been. It was on July 31, 2013. #You weren't there as I know the penguin names of all the winners. #There were 7 winners, not 5. Please do not lie. It doesn't build up a good reputation in the wiki community. 'Spydar007 (Talk) 11:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ban Hi Lizard, It doesn't really work like that. A 6 months ban expires after 6 months. So if you were blocked at 12:00 at your time zone, you will be unblocked at that time (though there may be a difference due to daylight saving time or something). Your ban will expire today anyway so there is no reason to worry. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC)